The Last Straw
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Piper finally loses it and decides to get even w the Elders. can Phoebe & Paige stop her b4 it's too late? THE END IS HERE!
1. Piper's breakdown

The last Straw

Summary: What if the Elders taking Leo away was the last straw for Piper, and she was ready to get even? Will Paige and Phoebe be able to stop her in time? Focused around the time Leo became an Elder.

Disclaimer: Am I the only one who's tired of doing these stupid things? They're a waste of time, but for legal purposes I'll say this; I do not owed Charmed or anything I could get sued for!

Dedicated to Alexywill22 because he has stuck by me from the very beginning and has always given me great reviews, thanks.

Chapter 1- Piper's breakdown

Piper couldn't understand, why did 'they' make Leo an Elder? She knew that they hadn't done anything wrong, but now he was gone and this time he wasn't coming back.

"Why?" Piper mumbled angrily. She picked up their wedding photo and stared at it. Looking back at that time she realized that everything was perfect; Prue was still alive, Phoebe was with Cole, and Piper and Leo were at their best. Now Paige was too busy trying to be 'Super-Witch' to want to bond, Phoebe's boyfriend Jason was in Hong Kong all the time, and Leo was gone. "Why do things have to change?" Piper thought glumly. Everything was so screwed up because the Elders were hell bent on seeing her and her sisters miserable. It was _their _fault Leo was gone, and it was _their_ fault Prue and Mom and Grams were gone, and it was _their _fault that anything bad that had happened to them as witches had happened.

"Everything happens for a reason my ass!" Piper grumbled. So missed Leo _so _much and it killed her that she couldn't see him anymore, but she _did _see him, every time she looked at Wyatt she saw him. He was a result of their love and there would always be some of Leo in him. Piper started to cry. "Why me? Why us! She cried into her pillow. She heard a knock at her door and in walked Phoebe.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she hugged Piper.

"I miss Leo so much!" Piper cried Phoebe hugged her tighter.

"Shh, I know." Phoebe assured her.

"Why didn't he choose me?" Piper asked in between sobs.

"Honey he _did _choose you. It's just…he really didn't have a choice." Phoebe explained.

Suddenly Piper stopped crying and her appearance grew serious. "Well I'm sick of 'them' ruining out lives and I'm gonna put a stop to that and get Leo back… even if it kills me." Piper stood up and headed for the attic with Phoebe following close behind.

"Whoa, wait, Piper don't do anything rash." Piper said as Piper started to flip through the Book of Shadows.

"I'm not doing anything 'rash' I'm simply doing what we've wanted to do from the beginning."

"Color-coat the Book?" Phoebe asked hopefully even though she knew this was wrong.

"Funny," Piper said blankly as she started writing something down.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe questioned as she looked over Piper's shoulder

"If you must know I'm writing down our most powerful vanquishing potions, which would be; the one for the Source, Belthazor, and Cole."

"Piper you're scaring me. What are you going to do with that potion?" Piper just flashed her a huge grin. Phoebe gasped. "Omigod, you're gonna try to vanquish the Elders, aren't you?" Phoebe put her hand over her mouth.

"That's the hope," Piper closed the Book. "Ya know, I should just hire a Darklighter to do this for me, but where's the fun in that!" Piper smiled again and headed for the kitchen with Phoebe following once again.

"Piper stop, you don't have a clear mind. You're angry, I get that, but would you _please _think about what you're doing. They could recycle you for this, or worse, kill you!" Phoebe tried to tell her as Piper started pulling out ingredients.

"Granted that any of them survive." Piper told her as she began mixing items.

"Piper, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Why? Why? Piper you're mixing a vanquishing potion, for the _Elders_!" Phoebe almost laughed at the fact that she had to explain this.

"So? Phoebes is there a point to this?" Piper asked, annoyed.

"Yes! The point is that you're losing it!" Phoebe screamed.

"Not true."

Phoebe groaned. This was getting nowhere. She picked up her cell and dialed Paige. After a couple of rings she picked up. "Hey, I need you to get over here pronto, no time to explain, just hurry." Phoebe hung up, seconds later Paige orbed in.

Immediately noticing Piper mixing the potion she moaned. "Okay, what demon are we after this time?" She crossed her arms. Piper looked up and smiled.

"Paige, just in time to help me vanquish the Elders!" Piper pulled out at least 20 little vials and started filling them as she said this.

"Wanna run that by me again? Did she…" Paige started.

"Umhmm," Phoebe nodded. "I don't get it, one minute she's crying over Leo and the next she's considering hiring a Darklighter.

"Oh I wasn't gonna hire him." Piper interrupted. "I was going to take it out in exchange for his life." Paige's eyes shot open in amazement and nodded in an I-told-you-so way.

"You think she's possessed, or under a spell?" Paige asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Phoebe agreed.

"I'm not possessed or under a spell!" Piper scolded them.

"That's exactly what a jinxed or possessed person would say!" Paige shot back. "Quick, break out the Holy water!"

Phoebe shook her head at Paige's obvious attempt to joke.

"Done!" Piper cheered in a sing-song voice as she carefully placed the last vial in her purse. "Wouldn't want the house blowing up, would we?" She muttered. "Paige would you orb me up 'there', please. I would like my husband back soon."

"Sorry Piper, but we can't let you go through with this. Think about the cost; dammit think about your son!" Paige hollered.

"I am thinking about him! He gets his dad back and we get rid of the Elders, all in one night. Pretty good I think!" Piper shouted. "Now are you gonna help me or not?"

"You're not going Piper." Phoebe said sternly as she crossed her arms and took a step closer to her but Piper backed away.

"Wanna bet?" Piper challenged. "C'mon, try and stop me!" She paused for a second and smiled.

"All the clouds in the sky,

take me there so I may see

the ones who have ruined me!"

Piper started to disappear in a swirl of gold and white lights. As she disappeared she waved good-bye.

"Holy crap," Paige stated the obvious.

"After her! I'll stay here with Wyatt! Hurry!" Phoebe commanded her.

Paige nodded and quickly orbed away.

So that's basically chapter one- I'll update chapter 2 tomorrow cuz I finally got Microsoft Word on my computer at home! YAY! Please R&R! THANKS!


	2. Up 'There'

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- I'm trying to update like 4 stories now so just be patient.

Chapter 2- 'Up There'

Piper rematerialized and looked around. The whole place looked pretty decent. "This place isn't so bad, too bad I have destroy it." She smiled to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw a person in a white robe, the hood covering their face. Piper pulled out a vial and held it behind her back.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded.

The Elder pulled back the hood, it was Leo. He had a worried expression plastered on his face. "Piper what are you doing here?"

Piper threw her arms around Leo's neck and kissed him passionately. "I came to take you home." She whispered in his ear. He pulled away uncertainly.

"Piper I…" Piper put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, I'll handle everything." She ran her hand over his cheek. Just then Paige orbed in.

"Man, do you have any idea how hard it is to find this place?" Paige grumbled. She noticed Piper and Leo. "Oh thank god." She sighed as she placed a hand over her chest.

"Paige?" Piper and Leo said in unison. Piper sounded agitated, Leo baffled.

"Wha, you we maybe expecting the pizza guy?" Paige put a hand on her hip.

"Paige will ya stop with those damn jokes, you're not funny!" Piper shouted.

"And you're not yourself!" Paige shot back.

"What are you talking about!" Leo demanded.

"Leo, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but Piper's gone off the deep end. In her purse she has about 19…"

"20…" Piper pointed out.

"20 vanquishing potions, last time I checked there was around 20 Elders not including you." Paige told him the sad truth.

"Piper, d-did you come up here to vanquish the Elders?" Leo had never been more confused.

"Yes, but only so we can be a family again," Piper answered. "Isn't that what you want?" She took his hand.

"Of course, but not if it involves killing Elders, Piper I love you but I won't let you do this!"

Then out of nowhere Zola walked in. "What are they doing here!" His voice boomed.

"N-nothing, they were just leaving." Leo hinted to Paige and she nodded and put a hand on Piper's shoulder, but she shook it away.

'Leo no," Piper walked over to Zola with a potion in hand. "I've got a few words to say to you pal." She began. She poked him in the shoulder causing him to stumble back.

"Pi…" Leo tried.

"Shush!" Piper ordered. "Look, I know you and all your Elder buddies never wanted Leo and I together, and I will never understand why, but you can't let two people be together, get married, have a son, and then suddenly take him away. It doesn't work that way!"

"Leo, what is she talking about?" The Elder asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You ruined my life and now you're gonna pay!" Piper screamed.

Piper started to throw the potion.

"Piper, no!" Paige screamed as she tried to grab the bottle, but it was too late. Piper let go and the vial broke at Zola's feet. Grey smoke encircled him and went into his mouth and nostrils. He let out a grunt then fell to the floor.

"No!" Leo shouted, he pushed past Piper and Paige and kneeled down. Zola's brown eyes were glazed over, he was dead.

"I-is he…" Paige stuttered.

Leo was silent for a moment then slowly whispered; "Yes," He closed Zola's eyes.

"Piper how could you do this?" Leo stood up and faced her. "He was one of the ones that actually _fought _for us to be together!"

"It doesn't matter; he was one of them so that makes him an enemy." Piper said through gritted teeth.

"Enemy? Piper, Elder's aren't the enemies, if you think that then I would be an enemy too."

"No sweetie because they turned you into one of them, you didn't have a choice." Piper said in a sweet voice.

Suddenly a loud siren went off. The three of them looked around in surprise.

"What the hell is that?" Paige asked.

"I don't know I've never heard that before." Then through a pair of huge doors all the Elders came rushing in.

"Zola!" One of them screamed.

"What did you do?" A woman Elder shrieked.

"Same thing that I'm gonna do to you!" Piper said as she threw the potion at the lady, she fell to the floor.

"Piper stop!" Leo howled as he tried to take her bag, but she kept throwing potions, one by one Elders dropped to the floor.

One of them started to shoot lightning at Piper. Leo pushed her out of the way and shot lightning himself, it hit the other Elder's lightning and stopped it.

"We have to go!" Paige said as she helped Piper up. She orbed way before she could grab her purse. Leo looked over at the remaining 6 Elders who were kneeling over the others. Leo orbed away.

Paige reappeared in the sunroom. Leo appeared next to her.

"I didn't get a chance to grab my purse Paige!" Piper complained.

"That's not our biggest problem now thanks." Paige mocked as she rubbed her temples. Phoebe walked in carrying Wyatt, she handed him to Piper.

"What happened?" Phoebe's forehead creased in concern.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Piper cooed to Wyatt.

"Piper vanquished most of the Elders!" Paige told her as she started pacing.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" Phoebe inquired.

"I don't know, I do know that they'll be here soon though, so Paige you should take Wyatt somewhere safe. Something bad is going to happen I just know it.

Paige nodded solemnly and took the baby from Piper. "I'll take him to Daryl's; he can play with the boys." The pair orbed off.

Leo waited until the lights were gone to speak. "Piper what the hell were you thinking? They're gonna try to recycle you!"

"I was just doing what I thought was best!" Piper shot back.

"How was that best? You killed most of the Elders, which helps no one, except for demons."

"Piper what's wrong with you?" Phoebe asked as she took Piper's hand in worry.

Piper shook it away. "Nothing's wrong with me, I just need some more potion." She said as she got up and walked away.

Leo rubbed his forehead. "What are we gonna do?"

Phoebe patted his back. "I have no idea, but I'm gonna go check the Book to see if there's any chance Piper's possessed.

Leo was bent over so he was staring at the floor. He nodded.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said simply. "I know some of them were your friends."

Leo glanced up and flashed her a weak grin. She turned and climbed the stairs towards the attic.

Piper was busy in the kitchen mixing more potion when Leo walked in. "Piper stop," He ordered.

"No, I'm going to finish what I started, even if it's the last thing I do." Piper told him as she added some beetle toe. It made a small explosion.

"Go through with this and it _will _be the last thing you do!"

"Are you threatening me?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just warning you. Piper I don't want to lose you. And if you finish that potion that's exactly what's going to happen, then I won't have my wife and Wyatt won't have his mom."

Piper looked at him; his expression said that he was worried and confused. She looked into his eyes and saw love.

Phoebe's voice rang through the room. "Leo!" She yelled.

Leo looked at Piper uncertain if he should leave her alone, but Phoebe sounded like she found something important. "Don't do anything until I come back." He ordered.

"That's the spirit." Piper smiled. Leo turned and ran up the stairs.

When he made it to the attic he immediately asked. "What did you find?"

"Something I'm surprised we didn't find before." Phoebe replied. Leo walked over to the pedestal and looked at the page in the Book, there was a picture of a woman, only her face was made up of pieces from different creatures.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"Well you remember that time Piper was turned into a Fury?" Phoebe opened.

"Who could forget?" Leo replied.

"And the time I was turned into a Banshee?"

"My head still hurts." Leo lightly smiled.

"And the mermaid?" Phoebe continued. "What do those things all have in common?"

Leo shrugged "That you guys turned into them because you had some great pain?"

"Exactly, according to the Book any witch who has turned into something like a Banshee or Fury, has a chance to be turned back into it."

"Like a magical relapse?" Leo guessed.

"Basically, except for they don't turn into it _physically_, and it's worse because they go after the object of their greatest pain." Phoebe read aloud from the Book.

"In this case the Elders," Leo told himself "What happens if they get rid of that?" Leo was almost afraid to ask.

"Then they turn into a warlock." Phoebe informed him.

"Is there anyway we can help? A spell, potion?"

Phoebe skimmed the page. She shook her head. "It doesn't say, but maybe if we can get the Elders to do something to make her pain go away. Not like you did, but apologize."

"Something tells me Piper really doesn't want an apology." Leo crossed his arms.

"Maybe we can get them to let you come home, after all, that's all she really wants."

"Still, if they did that they would still want to punish her for killing those Elders. They're not going to just forget about that." He added.

They heard Paige scream.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked. The pair ran downstairs to find Piper and Paige duck behind a couch just seconds before a lightning bolt hit them.

"Wait!" Leo pleaded.

"She mustn't go unpunished!" The Elder said. All 6 of the remaining Elders were standing behind him.

"Just give us a second to explain!" Phoebe said.

"Explain what?" Another Elder asked.

"This really isn't Piper; she's kinda under the influence." Phoebe tried to explain.

"Wha?" Paige said, bewildered.

Piper was using this opportunity to her advantage. She snuck into the kitchen and filled up 6 more vials. She ran back into the Conservatory and threw a potion. It took the Elders by surprise. The potion hit an Elder and they hit the floor with a 'Thud'.

The first Elder shook with rage. Lightning shot from his hands and headed for Piper, She froze in fear, but Leo once again pushed her to safety, but was hit. He flew into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Piper looked up from the ground in sheer terror. "Leo!" She cried as she crawled over to her husband. "C'mon, wake up." She started to sob.

"That just made everything worse." Phoebe mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked.

Piper stood up, eyes filled with tears. This was it. She was shaking with anger. She clenched her jaw and flicked her wrists and the Elder that had hurt Leo exploded. He screamed in agony. Piper had never blown anything up with that much force. It caused the windows to shake.

"Piper stop, please!" Phoebe ran over to her sister. Paige's jaw hung open.

"No more!" An Elder howled and shot a bolt at Piper, but she blew it up. He threw another, but the same result. The 4 Elders stood there, charging up for their next blow, but Piper was doing the same. The Elders let out their wrath and so did Piper. Paige and Phoebe ducked for cover. The forces met; causing a huge explosion, all the windows blew out…all was quiet…

To Be Continued.

Bum, bum, bum… cliffhanger, did anyone survive the blast? Well ya gotta review first then I'll tell you. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Aftermath

Thanks for the reviews, loved em.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, they are simply my muses.

Chapter 3: the aftermath

Phoebe rolled over painfully and coughed at the black smoke that filled the room. "Ow, my aching…everything." She tapped Paige in the shoulder. "You okay?"

Paige moaned. "Yea, Piper you with us?" No response.

The two sat up slowly and squinted through the aftermath of the fight. No sign of Piper."

"Piper?" Phoebe called. Her tone sounded worried.

"Yea?" Piper said from another room. Paige and Phoebe exchanged a confused glance and made their way to where they heard Piper's voice, the conservatory.

"What are you doing in here?" Paige questioned.

"I woke up and dragged Leo over to the couch, only… we don't have a couch anymore." Piper said in an apologetic tone. She slightly smiled and a little trail of blood trickled down the corner of her lip.

"We don't have a _house_ anymore. Piper do you have any idea what you did? What if someone heard that explosion? It could be what happened to Prue all over again!"

"I've got that covered." Piper assured them.

'_Let the object of objection _

_become but a dream,_

_as I cause the scene to be unseen'_

Instantly the whole house repaired. Windows fixed themselves, furniture reassembled, walls formed, and the smoke disappeared.

Piper smiled triumphantly and wiped her hands together. "There, now they have no evidence. Don't you just _love _that spell?"

Paige let out a shallow breath then turned to Leo who was laying on the ground still. "How's he doing?"

Piper sighed then kneeled next to him and brushed back a stray piece of hair from his face. "He should be fine, just bumps and bruises." She covered Leo up with a blanket then stood up. "Did you guys notice if any Elders survived?"

The two shook their heads.

"Well we'll just have to go check, won't we?" Piper sounded cheerier as she walked into the sunroom which had turned back to its original state. Everything looked normal, no Elders sprawled across the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Just the way I like it." Piper grinned. Paige and Phoebe swapped another glance. Phoebe raised her eyebrow.

"What if they're still alive?"

"I'll go see." Piper said as she started for the kitchen to yet again whip up a potion.

"Uh Piper, what are you doing?" Paige asked as they trailed behind her. "Shouldn't she be back to normal?" She whispered from the corner of her mouth. Phoebe shrugged.

"I'm making another potion, silly. Just in case an Elder or two survived. Though I highly doubt it." Piper smirked as she tossed in the ingredients.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door. Piper was too busy humming to herself to hear.

"You keep an eye on her. Don't let her leave." Phoebe ordered and walked off. She opened the front door and Daryl stepped in. "Daryl, hi what's up? Is Wyatt okay?" Phoebe asked as she led him into the front room.

" He's fine, uh there's been a string of murders and disappearances in the last few hours. I think it might be something, you know, in your area of expertise." Daryl said as he sat down.

"What makes you say that?" Phoebe replied. She crossed her arms and leaned up against the fireplace mantel.

"Well, the first couples of deaths, the doors and windows were all locked from the inside, so there's no way anyone could've gotten out, and some of the bodies were badly burned beyond recognition. At one scene there was even a, what do you call it?" He stopped to think.

"A scorch mark?" Phoebe guessed.

Daryl nodded grimly.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Phoebe, help!" Paige shouted from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Daryl asked as he stood up. Phoebe stopped him.

"Yea, uh, Piper's been on this power trip and she kinda vanquished the Elders. It's not her fault though." Phoebe explained as she gave a week smile.

"C-could that be the reason for all the deaths?" Daryl asked as he looked over to the kitchen.

"Phoebes!" Paige screamed as a glass plate flew through the room. Phoebe jumped.

"Ah will you excuse me please?" Phoebe ran out of the room. "Paige what's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she looked over the scene. Paige was chasing Piper, who was throwing things at her.

"No, you have to let me go!" Piper screamed.

"She just went crazy when I tried to dump the potion out!" Paige hollered as she ducked just as another plate flew past her and hit the wall.

"We have to stop her." Phoebe mumbled. She picked up a pan and ran over to Piper and hit her over the head. Piper let out an 'Oomph' and fell to the ground.

"Omigod Phoebes, why'd you do that!" Paige said as she ran over and checked Piper.

"We had to stop her, and it worked didn't it?" Phoebe set the pan down.

Paige shook her head. Daryl walked in, immediately noticing Piper on the floor.

"What happened to her?" Daryl looked pale.

"Uh, Phoebe knocked her out. She'll be fine. So what's up Daryl? "Paige smirked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Daryl was telling me how there's been a rash of murders and disappearances. Right around the time Piper killed off the Elders." Phoebe answered for him.

"I guess the Elders were more important then we thought." Paige said as she followed Phoebe and Daryl into the conservatory. Daryl laid Piper down on the couch.

"You're telling me. That's assuming that it's connected to the demons." Phoebe pointed out.

"Well then let's go check out some of the crime scenes." Paige suggested.

"I'll go so I can get a premonition. You try to wake Leo up okay?" Phoebe took the lead at once.

"Let's try to be fast. People already think I'm crazy for bringing you around. No offense." Daryl apologized.

"None taken, let's go." Phoebe ignored the comment and the two left.

Paige sighed and looked down at Piper. She shook her head. What would happen to her sister if at least _one _Elder was still alive? 'They' would probably recycle her. She would never be able to see her husband, her sisters, or her son. Piper would miss so much. Paige shook the awful thought away as she kneeled next to Leo. "Leo, hey dude I need you to get up." Paige shook him lightly. Several attempts later Leo shot up.

"Piper!" He almost screamed. Leo looked around. "Paige, where's Piper, is she alright?"

"Yea, she's… well she's resting now. Phoebe went to help Daryl with something." Paige guaranteed him.

Leo nodded then winced and put a hand on the back of his head. "Ow," He muttered.

"Hold on," Paige said as she held out her hand. "Icepack!" She called. Seconds later an icepack orbed into her hand. She handed it to Leo.

"Thanks," Leo said as he placed the cold pack on the lump that had formed on his head. He twitched at the coldness. "You mind telling me what's happened since I've been out?"

Paige nodded.

Meanwhile…

Daryl led Phoebe into a room it had police tape all around it. There were little numbered cards marking anything that might be considered evidence, including the scorch mark.

"CSI has already been here so feel free to touch anything." Daryl told her.

"Thanks Daryl." Phoebe replied as she picked up a pen that was sitting on a wooden desk. A couple seconds later she picked something else. She continued doing this until she made it to the scorch mark. "Did they find the body?" Phoebe almost whispered.

"Yea, Coroners Report says that all the organs were charred, he thinks that perp must've used a blowtorch or something, but he can't figure out how nothing else got burned. Someone suggested Spontaneous Combustion." Daryl said as Phoebe touched the mark.

She gasped as she saw a bright light then she saw a 3 demons standing in front of a man and woman. Then one of the demons threw an energy ball and it hit the woman. She screamed in agony then turned to ashes. Another demon walked up to the man and put a hand around the man's throat and his flesh started to burn. The smell stung Phoebe's nostrils as if she were really there. She saw that he was wearing an amulet. Then the man finally stopped screaming and fell to the floor.

Phoebe shuddered as she opened her eyes. "It was a demon." She mumbled. She looked down. "Did anyone find any ashes here?"

"Yea, we sent them down to Forensics, why do you know what they are?"

"There a woman's ashes, I saw the demons that did this. I also saw that the man was wearing an amulet. I think they were witches Daryl."

"We should go check out the other scenes to see if they're connected." Daryl said grimly.

Phoebe nodded and they left.

Crime scene after crime scene, they _were_ all connected; they were all witches and had been killed by demons or warlocks.

When Phoebe finally made it home she was exhausted. Premonitions really took a lot out of her. She walked into the conservatory and saw Piper was still out; Paige and Leo were sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you're up." Phoebe told Leo.

"Yea, so how'd it go?" He asked.

"Well, all the victims were witches, and they were all killed by demons. It doesn't make sense. Why now?" Phoebe closed her eyes and sighed.

"Leo thinks it's because the Elders are gone. Now that there's no ultimate good, bad is trying to take its' place." Paige said as she handed Phoebe some tea.

'How do we know that all of 'them' are gone?" Phoebe asked.

"They're not, I can sense the only two left, but they can't do much now, they're too weak." Leo replied.

"Better not let Piper hear you say that." Phoebe told him as she glanced at Piper.

"Speaking of which, she's still out. Phoebe how hard did you hit her?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Not that hard. She'll be fine, until then, we have to think of some way to stop all these demons from attacking. Before anyone else has to die." Phoebe said solemnly.

To Be Continued…

Okay so this chapter was…different. I liked it. Like I said, I'm tryin to juggle 5 other stories now and I'm doin the updates as fast as I can type. So the sooner I get those lovely reviews, the sooner I update. K? Thanks!


	4. What are we gonna do?

Well I may actually have to cut one of my stories, maybe not, I'm just trying to update em fast and they end up looking like crap, so If I get rid of a story it'll be tuff to choose; I'll let you know if I decide.Btw- this chapter is going to be really short- cuz this might be the one I cut.

Prince-Halliwell- thanks! Btw, very original name.

Alex- thanks- and its Freebie we're talking about, she practically invented the phrase 'lazy ass bitch'!

Halli-halliwell- maybe- well they probably will.

Chapter 4-What are we gonna do?

Phoebe placed the last crystal around Piper and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"C'mon Phoebes, you gotta let outta here!" Piper pleaded.

"I'm sorry Piper but I can't; at least not with you going crazy."

"That's the thing; I'm not crazy anymore! I don't even wanna vanquish what's left of the Elders. Those no good- egotistical- sons of bitches." Piper commented as she started ringing her hands. So much for her lie.

"Nice try," Paige said.

"Piper, look until we figure out someway to suppress your need to kill then you're stuck in there." Leo explained.

"But we kinda need her to help stop the demons behind all those murders. Maybe we can redirect all that anger towards them." Paige suggested as she plopped onto the couch.

"Do you think that'll work?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow and turned to Leo.

Leo shrugged. "It's worth a try,"

A few minutes later Paige held up the paper which had the spell scribbled on it.

"Well, here goes everything." She muttered.

Phoebe stood next to her and they recited the spell.

Green swirls encircled Piper and then suddenly disappeared.

"Piper, how are you feeling?" Leo asked cautiously as he inched towards the cage.

Piper looked around in shock. "Do I know you?"

"Right okay, SO not funny." Phoebe chuckled.

"I think she's serious Phoebes." Paige pointed to Piper. She tried to walk out of the circle but she got shocked. Piper yelped at the pain.

"What just happened? Who are you people?" Piper said timidly.

Phoebe smiled then kicked a crystal away and took a very-scared Piper's hand and led her over to the couch. "Piper, yea uh hi; YOUR name is Piper, and I'm Phoebe, and that's Paige, we're your sisters, and over there is your husband Leo…"

"Husband!" Piper blushed as she glanced at Leo.

"Yea husband," Paige said. "And the 3 of us are wi…" Leo stopped her.

"Will you excuse us for a second?" Leo asked, when Piper nodded he led Phoebe and Paige into the kitchen.

"What are you doing!" Leo scolded Paige.

"I was just gonna tell her we're witches, see if that jogs her memory." Paige shrugged. "Why are you getting mad at me?"

"Why? Because it's YOUR spell that Piper can't remember anything. The last thing she needs now is for her to be freaked out by the fact that she can do about the same damage as a small grenade!" Phoebe said quickly.

"Well I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to do that!" Paige shot back.

"Really? Oh I thought that's what it was SUPPOSED TO DO!" Phoebe yelled sarcastically.

"Ladies, come on, we need to think of a way to get Pipers memory back without scaring her." Leo told them.

Phoebe thought. "I have an idea," The three walked back into the room. "Hey Pi…"

Piper jumped suddenly, she flicked her wrists out of instinct and blew up the lamp behind Phoebe.

Piper's eyes shot open in shock and she started at her hands. "How'd I do that!"

Leo walked over and put Piper's hands to her sides. "Now you just keep your hands down and that won't happen again." He smiled at her. Piper smiled slightly at him.

"Well at least we know Piper likes Leo no matter what." Paige whispered to Phoebe. She nodded.

"Okay, I just realized a better plan. Pow wow, pow wow" Phoebe motioned to Leo and they made a small circle.

Piper saw this as a great opportunity to get out of there. Whatever was going on, she didn't have a great feeling about. And what she had done to that lamp freaked her out the most. 'There is something terribly wrong with these people and they've dragged me into it' Piper thought as she ducked out of the house then ran down the street. Not really knowing where she was headed.

"You think that'll work?" Leo asked.

"Well you're basically the only one. After all, she obviously had the hots for you." Phoebe told him.

"Really? You think?"

"Please Leo, you know you two were meant to be together. Besides, it's a proven fact that you can get a person's memory back by doing something that means something to them…sometimes." Phoebe thought back to her Pych101 class.

"Sometimes? Well we need this to work or _sometime _will never come." Paige told her. They turned around and noticed Piper gone.

"Oh no," Phoebe mumbled.

TBC…maybe.

OK like I said-short- I'm really tired now and just realized I used that same memory idea on another story, oh well. Review and if I get enough of em I'll keep the story goin. Or just really good reviews will work too. Just tell me what I could improve, or could add, whatever- try to sway away from 2-worded things like –Great Job- stuff like that, K?

Cya!  
Nicole


	5. the final chapter

Sorry for the wait, the suspense must be killing you. No? Well screw you… anyway I had a virus on my computer and my grandpa had to fix it, now it's fixed and you get your update! Thanxs to all who wished me a happy birthday, it wasn't half bad!

Reviews okay-

halli-halliwell- that's the plan! Thank you,

Alex- have you ever heard of multiple personality disorder? I think that's what you have, except your evil side happens to be a bitchy- witch with a B cup. Just sayin, I have that problem too, except I'm the evil half! Ok dude, WHAT did you do to get in trouble, you have to tell me, and how long are you suspended!

Prince Halliwell- thank you, and like I said; I didn't realize that it was the same idea till I was done, I was sleep deprived and didn't care at the time, of course that's when I was a stupid 14 year-old, now I'm a stupid _15_ year-old, so I won't make that mistake again!

This is the last chapter, farewell my beloved story! (I cry)

Chapter 5-The Final Chapter.

Piper sat down on a park bench and watched as people walked by. 'Why can't I remember anything?' She thought as she kicked a rock. She put her head in her hands as she fought to remember _something, anything_, but all she could think about was blowing up that lamp, and Leo. Piper trusted him for some reason. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her, she looked up. It was Leo.

"Leo, ah hi."

"Piper would you come with me please?" Leo extended his hand.

"Why?" Piper asked as she looked at him strangely.

"Because we figured out a way to get your memories back." He told her, but something in his tone made it sound more sinister.

"Um where are…" She tried to think. "Paige and Phoebe?" Piper looked around.

"They're back at the house." Leo answered quickly.

Piper nodded and stood up. "Okay," The two walked and suddenly Leo grabbed her shoulders and she saw the landscape change, seconds later they were in some dark, dank lair. "W-what are we doing here?" Piper demanded. She turned to Leo, only he wasn't Leo anymore. He was totally different. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me Piper? It's me, _Dan_!"

Piper stood there.

"Dan? Remember? We dated then you left me for that sorry excuse for a man, Leo." Dan tried again.

"Sorry, look I've kinda lost my memory, so… do I know you?" Piper asked him.

An evil grin spread across Dan's face. She doesn't remember _anything_? Now was his chance to get Piper back. He remembered years ago when they first started dating, it was always one thing or the other with Piper. Then she broke up with him to be with Leo. That's when he found out that she was a witch and Leo was a Whitelighter, whatever the hell that was. Then he met a sorcerer who made him an offer he couldn't refuse, he had to kill somebody to become a demon, so he killed Jenny. Now he was bent on getting Piper back, even though he was supposed to kill her, he couldn't because he loved her too much.

"Dan?" Piper looked at him oddly and he snapped out of his trance.

"Yea… uh Piper, we're married." Dan lied.

"We are? But Phoebe said that Leo and I were married." Piper said.

Dan shook his head. "I wouldn't trust them, they're evil." He said innocently.

"Evil, what do you mean evil? Like Freddy Krueger evil, or give out fruit at Halloween evil?"

He laughed. "They're warlocks; they kill good witches like us."

Piper chuckled. "Witches, warlocks? This sounds more like a kids book than reality."

"It's all true," Dan told her.

Dan continued to make up crap and Piper believed it.

"Anything?" Phoebe asked Leo.

He opened his eyes then sighed. "No, what about you?"

Paige shook her head and set down the scrying crystal. "Why isn't it working? I mean she's still a witch, unless she's…" She paused.

"No don't think like that. She can't be _dead_." Phoebe told her.

"The only other explanation would be that she's in the Underworld." Leo said. "Which would make sense considering all the murders were committed by demons."

Both women nodded. "How are we gonna find her?"

As if on cue a demon flamed in. (btw, I know it's not flaming, it's called something else.)

Phoebe and Paige instinctively jumped into attack mode, but the demon stood there calmly. He held up a hand.

"I have a message," He said simply and handed Leo a note. Then flamed back out.

"What, now demons are leaving ransom notes?" Phoebe joked as everyone looked at the note. Leo read it aloud.

"_We have your sister and if you want to see her alive again meet us at Golden Gate Park at midnight, come unarmed, or else."_

_An old friend_

Leo turned the note over to look for more writing. "That's it?"

"From an old friend?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"They just want us to come? They don't want anything?" Paige snatched the letter and reread it.

"It has to be a trap." Phoebe stated to obvious.

"Well duh, so are we going in loaded or what?"

"Of course, but it would help if we knew who this friend was." Phoebe replied.

"I'm gonna go check with the elders." Leo said then orbed off.

"Did any of that ring a bell?" Dan asked as he pushed a strand of Piper's hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, no. So you mean to tell me that Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are really trying to kill us?"

"Yes, but its true when they said that they were your family. Leo _was_ your husband and Paige and Phoebe _were_ your sisters, that's until they turned. That's why they're after us; because we didn't turn with them." Dan explained.

"How horrible," Piper said sadly. Dan put a finger under her chin and lifted it.

"It's okay, we have each other." He whispered then kissed her, but she pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry Dan, but I just don't feel comfortable kissing you yet. I hope you're not mad." Piper apologized.

"Of course not; I could never be mad at you." Dan smiled then hugged her.

A demon walked in.

"Sir, the message has been delivered." He told Dan.

"Very good," Dan said then the demon turned and left.

"What message?" Piper asked.

"I sent a message up to Leo and the others. They will be coming soon. To try and get you back, that's when we kill them. That's why you have to learn to control your power." Dan smiled again.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Paige whispered as she pulled her coat closer to her body.

"Yes, besides if things get dicey we can get Leo to orb us out of here." Phoebe answered as she glanced around. "Any idea what time it is?"

Leo squinted to see the hands on his watch but the only light they had was from the moon. "I'm guessing somewhere around ten till twelve."

Suddenly two figures appeared.

"Piper," Leo muttered.

"But who's that standing next to her?" Paige asked. The three of them squinted at the dark figure,

"Omigod, Dan?" Phoebe gasped.

"Dan," Leo snorted.

"Who's Dan?" Paige questioned.

"Piper's ex," Both Leo and Phoebe answered. Leo sounded angry and Phoebe surprised.

"That's right," Dan and Piper stepped into view.

"Piper, you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Why do you care?" Piper spat.

"_Hello_ where'd that come from!" Paige asked.

Phoebe ignored the comment and stepped closer to the pair, who were holding hands. Leo did _not _like that. "You're a warlock?" She asked uncertainly.

"Demon-actually," Dan corrected.

"So then I take it that it was _you _who was really behind all those murders. It was because of the Elders wasn't it?"

"The Elders? No it wasn't about them, I was just trying to get Piper back, and I figured if I killed some innocents you would have to come after me sooner or later. Although the Elders' deaths have been the talk of the Underworld." Dan chuckled and Piper shot him a questioning glance.

"I thought you said that _they_ were the evil ones?" She took a step away from him.

"They are, I-I'm just…" Dan stuttered.

"See, ya see Piper. _He's_ the bad one, _not _us. C'mon we need your help!" Paige pleaded.

"NO, don't listen to her!" Dan commanded.

"Please Piper," Phoebe added.

"I-I don't know," Piper muttered. She glanced up at Leo, who hadn't really spoken; she saw nothing but love in his eyes. When she looked into Dan's eyes there was love, but his glare seemed colder than Leo's. He smiled slightly. Piper turned to Dan and saw that he was now holding a crossbow. "Dan wait!"

"Leo, Paige get out of here!" Phoebe ordered.

Paige orbed out but before Leo could finish orbing Dan shot the arrow and it hit Leo in the stomach. He hit the ground.

"Leo!" Piper screamed. Suddenly her memory came flooding back. She remembered everything. She ran over to him and fell to her knees.

"P-Piper I only did it for us." Dan told her.

She turned to him, with tears in her eyes and flicked her wrists. Dan let out a horrible ear-shattering scream before exploding, the explosion lit up the area for that split second. It got quite; the only sound was the sound of Piper's muffled crying. Paige orbed back and surveyed the scene. Phoebe had her hand on Piper's shoulder and Piper had her head on Leo's chest. The bloody Darklighters arrow lying next to him.

"Omigod," Paige muttered and Phoebe looked up.

"He's gone," She mouthed then looked down.

Piper looked up, still crying. "Try to heal him,"

"Piper I…" Paige started.

"Please Paige, just _try_." Piper begged in between sobs.

Paige nodded solemnly then knelt down and placed a hand over Leo's wound. Nothing happened. "I'm sorry," Paige apologized and stepped back. "Maybe I could orb up there and get an Elder." She offered.

"They won't help, not after what I did." Piper continued crying. "I'm so sorry Leo, this is all my fault." She muttered between sobs. "I'm sorry,"

Phoebe started to help Piper up but she resisted. Phoebe gave up.

Piper lifted her head up and sniffled. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Leo's wound. It started to glow. Piper noticed it and gasped. "Leo? Leo can you hear me?"

The color returned to his face then suddenly his eyes fluttered open. "Piper!"

"Thank god," Piper smiled as she threw her arms around his neck.

"But how?" Paige asked.

"I don't know," Leo said as he hugged Piper.

"I was so scared." Piper admitted.

"It's ok now," Leo reassured her then planted a long kiss on her lips.

A few days later…

"I still can't believe Dan was a warlock." Phoebe sighed as put Wyatt in his playpen.

"Well he _was _Piper's boyfriend." Paige joked.

"Yea, but still, it's just creepy." Phoebe shuddered.

Leo and Piper orbed in.

"So…how was the hearing?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well, they were surprisingly lenient." Piper half laughed as if she didn't believe it herself.

"They understood why Piper was driven to do what she did and they understood." Leo smiled as he put his arm around Piper.

"Really?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"No, I totally blew up their asses!" Piper laughed and high-fived Phoebe. "Everything's perfect," She picked up Wyatt. "We can be a family again."

THE END!

WOW, that was interesting. Ok to avoid all future ridicule from you people lemme just say; I know this story had its problems, what problems you ask? Well I'm not sure, anyway that's exactly how I wanted it to end. If you suggested something it got put in the story one way or the other. Hoped you like it. It had a good run. When I first got the idea for the story it was just gonna be for me, then I decided to put it on Anyway you know the drill!

Cya!

Nicole!


End file.
